


i just need a small victory

by lethargicawe



Series: excerpts from stories i will never write [2]
Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: AU, Chronic Illness, Doctors, Drabble, Hospitals, M/M, i wrote this like a year ago and its just me projecting real quick onto both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicawe/pseuds/lethargicawe
Summary: Boyd didn’t know what he expected him to say, but it was certainly not, “Well, it seems like you fucked yourself up real good.”A startled laugh escaped him, and he let his head flop against the pillow behind him. “Yeah, I seem to be doing that a lot lately.”
Relationships: Boyd Beaulieu/Hsin Liu Vega
Series: excerpts from stories i will never write [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	i just need a small victory

Boyd nearly ripped the IV out of his hand in his haste to yank the chart out of Hsin’s hands. “No,” he said forcefully, balancing awkwardly on his knees and a hand planted firmly in the bed in front of him, “if you get to read my chart, then I get your medical files.”

“Okay,” Hsin said, a hint of amusement was detectable in his tone. He raised his eyebrows at Boyd, who was now hunched over himself in a distinctly bad way. “You alright?”

“Ahh--” Boyd hissed, hand cupping his stomach. Leaning over probably hadn’t been the best idea, because the burning, stabbing pain in his abdomen was back with a vengeance.

Hsin was at his side in a second, pushing him back with a hand on his shoulder. Boyd felt acutely aware of how gross and sweaty he was, clad only in a hospital gown and a pair of sweatpants, hair unbrushed and unwashed and still messy from when he had been sleeping not too long ago. God, he probably smelled too. He hadn’t had the opportunity to shower in what was now days.

If Hsin noticed, he didn’t say anything, just pressed on Boyd’s shoulder until he made the moves to unfurl from himself and lean back against the bed. His back protested at the movement, as did his aching stomach, but all he could feel was Hsin’s hand.

It was the wrong thing to focus on at the moment, but his hand was warm, even through the gown. The feeling of his warmth radiated from his shoulder and he had to thank his lucky stars that there was at least the scant layer of fabric between his hand and Boyd’s bare shoulder, otherwise he was afraid that maybe he was just pathetic enough right now to totally lose all semblance of any cool he was holding onto. 

“You shouldn’t be contorting yourself like that.” Hsin scolded, but his hand lingered on Boyd’s shoulder for just a second too long.

“I’m just trying to bait the young hot doctors here into giving me attention.” Boyd quipped, adjusting himself and stretching out his legs to relieve some of the discomfort building in his stomach and legs. His foot connected with the end of the chart discarded on the bed, which immediately drew it back into Hsin’s attention. Boyd watched in slo-mo as he reached down to get it, and as he pulled it into the air Boyd kicked the end of it. 

Which caused more pain than anything else, but at least he got to watch surprise flash quickly on Hsin’s face before he dexterously fumbled with the chart, then righted it and shot a look towards Boyd. 

“I just wanted to check what they had prescribed you.” He explained, “Jeez,”

A visible furrow appeared in his brows as he examined the chart, and Boyd didn’t bother to try to whack it away from him again, mostly because he would have to sit up again and wrestle it away from him, which seemed fraught with peril. He watched in silence for a long moment as Hsin lingered on the chart flipping a page before he let it drop and turned back to Boyd.

Boyd didn’t know what he expected him to say, but it was certainly not, “Well, it seems like you fucked yourself up real good.”

A startled laugh escaped him, and he let his head flop against the pillow behind him. “Yeah, I seem to be doing that a lot lately.”


End file.
